Targeting the Characters
by Rukawa Kairi
Summary: Drabbles of what I'd like to see happen between the characters. I tend to get out of hand sometimes, I know. Read and review, please, its my first attempt. T for now, may be upped later.
1. Mai and Masako

Standard disclaimers apply. If I owned Ghost Hunt, Lin would have pink, fluffy shikis. OK, now that's just a tad morbid.

On another note, I just thought that the characters are fun to play around with. These are just drabbles. 

Mai-Naru-Masako?

"Naru, its almost six. Dinner together?" Four years of working with the said professor had rendered the cheery brunette impervious to his supercilious manners_. Or lack of thereof_, she added glaring when he continued to type away with no indication whatsoever that he had heard her invitation. She knew he loved irking her. A rustle of kimono silk brought Masako to everyone's attention. Ignoring the questioning looks the irregulars were giving her, she glided elegantly into their boss's office. 

"Would you rather join _me_ for dinner instead, Naru? At Passion de l 'amour. The cuisine served is rather exquisite."

"Very well, Hara-san. I should be able to complete my task later," Naru said as he rose and walked towards the office lounge, Masako attaching herself to his arm almost immediately. Mai gasped indignantly as the medium shot a triumphant smirk in her direction. She definitely was _not_ going to take this one lying down. 

"Hold on a second, the both of you. Masako, how dare you!"

"How dare I what, Mai?" Soulful violet orbs clashed with resentful honey ones, boring into them. "Is it a crime to have dinner with Naru? He _is_ the boss, after all," Masako delicately stated. Already extremely vexed at being ignored by the deliciously handsome narcissist, twenty-year-old Taniyama Mai lashed out at the other girl. 

"The crime lies not with having dinner with him," she said pointing at Naru, "but with the fact that you are taking him to _that_ place. And you of all people should know why I am less than pleased."

Violet eyes flashed angrily before the usually well controlled medium snapped. "Pray tell why are double standards in practise here? You may and I may not?" she questioned, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I saw the both of you there. You had your time with Naru there, and now _my_ turn has arrived. I don't see the problem you seem to have." 

"That is not fair. You didn't even allow me to explain. He dragged me there and its not like I had a say in anything at all!" protested Mai.

"Then you agree not to go with anyone you know, dead or alive, there?"

"Fine," Mai grumbled, glowering at the floor.

Masako sighed, disentangling herself from Naru, and walked towards Mai's desk to place her hands atop the brunette's. "I just wanted to show you how I felt. I don't like sharing either." Brown met violet as both girls gazed at each other momentarily before breaking apart to rest on Naru, who had made a somewhat undignified, strangled noise.

"How long?" he queried. 

"We've been together for three years now, Naru," Mai answered. 

"So all these years the both of you pretended to fight over me? You've been using me?" he whispered in something akin to disbelief. 

Masako stood up and placed her hand on his arm. "We sincerely apologise, Naru. I acknowledge that both Mai and I have displayed immense immaturity in getting you involved in our squabbles, no doubt indirectly, but nevertheless, involved." Cerulean blue looked from brown to violet and back again. _And here I thought I could have the time of my life having two females fight over me_, he thought as he slumped against Mai's desk. 

"You both go ahead. I'll get some dinner with Lin." Moments later, Naru stormed into his office, slamming the mahogany door.

A monk, a priest, a miko and a student watched the transpiring events with barely concealed interest. Said monk voiced "Is it me or is our resident narcissist actually crushed that the catfights were never real to begin with?" as the rest of the office begin to break into peals of laughter, Masako tenderly kissing a still fuming Mai on the cheek in attempt to placate her. 

Owari.

A/N: Poor Naru's ego. Couldn't help it. Who's next? Comment and suggest, please. Flame me if you like, but please explain why you do…else I'll never learn and still write annoying stuff. Its my first fanfic, by the way.


	2. Lin and Yasuhara

This Lin/Yasuhara drabble is dedicated to Azamiko. You guys should check out her fics – they're good. On another note, uni is hell. I have a life, you bloody old geezers and it does NOT revolve around the bloody Nasdaq.

(To Azamiko: I've done up the 1st chappie as you've suggested.)

Bump.

Thud.

"Mai, get your pet out of my closet."

"I didn't bring my cat today, Naru."

Two glares and a conspiratorial wink later, Masako turned to Naru. "Well if Mai says it's not her cat, then it isn't. Could _you_ be hiding someone in there, Naru? After all, who knows what you scheme behind Mai's back." At that, the young man's back stiffened as he turned to glare icily at the medium. 

"Tell us all, Hara-san, what makes you think I would do such a thing, let alone behind my girlfriend? After all, scheming is _your_ forte and I would hardly dream of attempting to beat you at it, though I have no doubt I am very capable of doing so."

Masako shrugged as she caught Mai's eyes, silently communicating, _I tried_. The shorter girl returned the motion as everyone's attention was once again on the closet as it emitted yet another thump. "Maybe one of Lin's shikis got trapped in there," Bou-san volunteered as he cautiously moved towards the said storage area. "I'll just…open the door slowly. Naru, will you be able to catch it should it, or they, start zooming around?" Naru nodded as he scanned the room automatically for his assistant.

"Where's Lin?"

"Um, when we were at the restaurant, he left with Yasuhara. Indicated something about research and library, so I would presume they won't be back too soon," Ayako mentioned. "Why did he leave his shiki behind?"

"Let's not jump to conclusions, Matsuzaki-san, Hara-san and Davis-sensei. We are not sure what is in the closet and until we open it, we will not know. Perhaps a stray is trapped inside." John typically attempted to pacify the situation.

"Okay. Here goes!" Bou-san yelled as he yanked the door open as quickly as he could, hoping to momentarily stun the intruder. What they found was far from paranormal.

The Chinese onmyoji's impeccably gelled hair looked like a bird's nest, his white shirt unbuttoned, his black designer trousers pooled around his feet and his head thrown back in ecstasy with none other than a certain Osamu Yasuhara's face attached to his groin, the monk's fingers threaded through his hair. Yasuhara, on the other hand was topless and sporting two very large, very red hickeys on his collarbone. As the both of them stared, Bou-san, being Bou-san, recovered the fastest, rapidly shut the closet door on the two lovebirds once again leaving them to themselves. 

"Well, now we know why we only heard bumps, don't we. Lin isn't one to communicate much and I can't see him being very vocal in his sexual trysts. Yasuhara, in contrast, may be a little more vociferous, but he currently has his mouth full, hence the silence," the monk triumphantly concluded.

All heads turned to the closet once again when a door squeaked open and Yasuhara's head peeked out from behind. "If the silence is bothering you, maybe you'd like to join us Bou-san?"

Owari.

Reviews, please. Hope this one's a little better than the last – means I've improved!


	3. Naru and John

Again, thanks for reviewing

Again, thanks for reviewing. Here's a pairing that, if I'm not mistaken, hasn't been written yet. Correct me if I'm wrong though. In any case, I'm not telling. You wanna know, you read. Also, this is sort of tied in to the first chapter.

**Surprise, surprise**

"I've given up my priesthood."

"Why are you all silent?"

"Say something! Taniyama-san? Hara-san? Lin-san?"

"Am I just going to sit here and talk to myself?"

Lin could not hold in his curiosity any longer. "Brown-san… that was sudden. Absolutely unpredicted. Would you please indulge us the reason why you have decided to do so?"

John eyed the occupants of the SPR's lounge one by one with a critical eye. Mai observed him with an open, gentle expression, as did Masako, though the latter had not displayed her sentiments as candidly as the younger girl. Ayako, on the other hand, gave the impression of being the cat who got the cream – she was sure, her gut instincts told her, that there would be a confession of love somewhere in his explanation and oh boy, there wasn't a chance in hell she would let one this juicy slip. Cringing slightly at the miko's predatory gaze, the ex-priest turned to the remaining people in the room. Yasuhara had a wily twinkle in his eyes, which unnerved him in an inexplicable way and Naru and Lin were studying him with identical expressions. Satisfied that no one seemed to be judging him for his choice, he clenched his fists tightly as he took a deep breath and proceeded to elucidate the motives behind his decision.

All was well until Takigawa just had to interrogate John.

"Who is he? Do we know him?"

John smiled mysteriously. "I won't say."

"Oh, come on! Don't be such a wet blanket. At least describe him, then."

"Well," John started before blushing slightly. "He's tall. He's handsome. Not to mention he's an absolute genius. He's also my raison d'être."

"My, my, John-kun! Who would've expected an innocent little priest like you to fall for someone like me! Good choice, I must say, for I am all of the above. Not to mention that I am enigmatic and charming," Yasuhara teased as he ran his finger up and down John's bare arm.

Smack! A hand connected with Yasuhara's face. "If you please, Yasuhara-san, refrain from molesting me, I'd most certainly appreciate it," a very flustered John protested as an incredibly stunned Yasuhara raised his hand to his smarting cheek.

As all who were present blatantly gawked at him for the second time that day, John complained yet again. "Am I not allowed to defend myself? I'm not a priest anymore so I doubt that I'm still expected to demonstrate that amount of restrain!"

Mai squealed and Masako smiled as both girls hugged and congratulated the blond at the same time.

Naru stalked over to the trio and cruelly wrenched the still startled male out of their embrace. "Get. Off. Him," he snarled, dragging John aside, shagging him senseless before they had even reached the privacy of his office. A few seconds later, a murderous Naru stormed out and punched Yasuhara squarely in the gut only to retreat into the room yet again, slamming the mahogany door, muttering menacingly about smiley, bespectacled bastards touching what did not belong to them.

"Eh?! Ever since we admitted to using him, he's run to John-kun?!"

"Nothing better than to have a priest soothe hurt pride, Mai, darling. Nothing better at all, for our beloved narcissist," the medium whispered as she in turn captured her beloved's lips in a tender kiss.

"But that's the devil incarnate!" choked out Yasuhara, who was still lying on the floor, doubled over in agony.

Owari.

John's a tad OOC isn't he? Oh well. Review anyway, please.


End file.
